No Way Out
"No Way Out" is the 61st episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Not being able to kill three innocent souls, Lyons continues to keep Rena, Joe and Josh chained up in a basement with no means of escape. Meanwhile, Ben is taken to court where he must try to prove that he acted alone and that his friends had nothing to do with the murder of Fraser Gale. And back in normality, Katie, Mary and Dean work together in order to find their respective lovers before Lyons does, terrified that they may be too late to save them. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Ericson is in the basement of a rundown house. The schoolboys are sitting opposite him, chained to pipes. He raises his loaded gun, aiming it at them. Flash to Ericson listening to the bug he planted in Joe's house. (See "I Offer You Solace") Flash to Alex jumping from atop the school clock tower. (See "Hidden Truths") Flash to Ericson shooting Ben. (See "Perfect Match") Rena, Josh and Joe are all shaking, struggling in their cuffs. Ericson continues to aim his gun from schoolboy to schoolboy, shaking profusely. His finger trembles over the trigger, but he's unable to fire, eventually lowering his gun and sighing. The schoolboys stop moving. "I can't," Ericson tells them. "I don't understand; are you not going to kill us?" Joe asks through tears. Josh kicks him and whispers, "Don't complain." "No," Lyons tells them, shaking his head, "I'm not going to kill you." "What... what are you going to do to us?" Rena wonders with fear. "I'm going... to keep you," Lyons tells them. "Keep us?" Josh asks, "What do you mean?" "You will stay down here, day after day, until such time that I am able to forge three fake IDs, faxed all the paperwork, converted my money, bought a new home far, far away and vacate the country with my family. Don't worry, you'll be well fed," Lyons assures them. "That's not what we're worried about..." Rena tells him. "How long will we be down here?" Josh wonders. "Until I'm free," Lyons tells him. "And how long will that take?" Joe asks. "I don't know yet," Lyons says. "And... when we are free, and the people who told you to kill us find out we're not dead... what will happen to us?" Rena asks. "They'll hire someone else," Lyons replies, and the boys' eyes widen even more. "Now, I'll go get you some nice food. Don't go anywhere," he says, laughing to himself. He downs a bottle of pills as he ascends the stairs. 'Act I' Flash to Ben leaving the prison with Walter and Lydia. Flash to Ben sitting in his home, he looks at a device fastened around his ankle, which would alert the police if he were to pass the sensors placed around his house. Ben is sitting in the Ashdale living room, playing with Ana, both sitting on the floor as she shows him her toys. Lydia then walks into the room, followed by a man. "Ben, there's someone you need to meet," she says. "Orson Michaels. Defence attorney. How do you do?" Orson smiles. Lydia picks up Ana and says, "I'll leave you two to talk." Orson sits on the couch and Ben joins him. "I've been looking through the case, Ben, and you have nothing to worry about," Orson smiles. "Really?" Ben asks. "Absolutely. Do you know why?" he says. "Why?" Ben asks. Orson explains, "Because you are only one killer. But out there is still three more killers. And I can bet you that the D.A. will happily make a deal. Your exoneration for the whereabouts of your friends." Orson smiles, but Ben looks insulted, "No way. That is not an option." Orson looks surprised but then he nods, "I see... playing the noble and loyal friend, yeah, that could win over the jury. Fine, then we'll explain that you weren't the killer. It was one of your friends and you were forced into doing it." Orson continues to smile, pleased at this idea, as he begins looking through pictures of the schoolboys and says, "What about this one: Joseph Hadland? He has a history of anger and violence. He seems like the perfect killer. Or what about Renato Abelho? Foreigners are always causing trouble. The only one I'd stay clear of is Josh Miller, we don't want the jury thinking you have something against the gays." Ben shakes his head, "I'm not pinning this on my friends! I did it. I killed Fraser." Orson puts his hands in his ears and begins humming loudly, claiming, "I didn't hear that!" Ben shakes his head. Orson continues, "Alright, alright, we're not doomed yet, I can still find a way to get you out of this. The girl. This Katie Vaala. It's clear she has something to do with this. Were you protecting her? The jury could eat up a hero story." "I'm not getting her involved. She doesn't get mentioned," Ben insists. "Ben, the jury isn't watching right now, you don't need to play the selfless character. That's for the show in court. Right now you need to do a little fudging of the facts. The act can wait," Orson says. "It's not an act," Ben states. Orson chuckles but then he sees that Ben is being serious and Orson utters, "Oh my god, we're doomed." In the basement of the rundown house, Lyons is standing in front of the three boys on his phone, "Yes, sir, they are dead. I'm looking at the three bodies right now." "Good," Thomas says on the other side. "I want to see them," Eloise adds. "I don't think so. I'm burying them now," Eric adds, "With all the police looking for these boys, they need to disappear fast." "You did good work, Lyons," Thomas comments. Lyons thanks his boss hangs up on the Gales, speed dialling someone else and asking them, "How are those identities coming along?" After the conversation finishes and the cell is put away, he smiles at the boys, "Great news, you'll all be free in one to two weeks." "Two weeks?!" Joe shouts. "How is that great news?" Rena asks. "Oh come on, you were on the run anyway, is being locked up down here really that much worse than sleeping in a burned down cabin and eating road kill?" Eric asks. "My trash was not road kill," Joe defends, "There was a time when it was respectable foodstuff." Rena shakes his head. "So I need to spend a week with the guy who killed my brother!" Josh shouts. Eric sighs and sits down on a chair in front of the boys, "I'm sorry about your brother. That's the one thing I did that I can't defend." "The one thing?!" Josh retorts. "You boys should know, sometimes good people have to do bad things," Eric says. "We're not like you," Rena utters. "I think we're probably a lot more alike than you boys realise. You would do anything for your friends and families. You helped out Ben, burying a kid. That was kind of dark. But if I was in the same situation, I would have done the same thing. You're good kids. Good friends. You look out for those you care about. And that's all that I'm doing," Eric says. "Why are you doing this? What do the Gales have on you?" Rena asks. Eric replies, "I buried a body too." ''One Week Later Josh, Joe and Rena are still chained up in the basement of a rundown home. "I wanna go home..." Joe utters quietly. "We all wanna go home," Rena tells him. "It doesn't matter because if we go home we die anyway. These people won't quit," Josh says. "How long's it been now?" Joe wonders. "A week," Rena tells him. "A week..." Joe repeats, "Advent's counting down still. How long until Christmas?" "Not long now," Josh says. "I wonder if he'll let us go home for Christmas," Joe utters. "I think he'll be gone by then," Rena says. "I don't," Josh tells him. "Great, optimism," Rena tells him. "Great, sarcasm," Josh replies. "I hear footsteps," Joe tells them, "He's coming." The door leading down to the basement opens and Lyons, who's carrying a bucket of food, descends them. "I hope you all like meatloaf," he declares, "Leftovers from my dinner last night." He dumps the bucket in front of them. "Go on," he urges, "Tuck in." As he turns away, he downs a bottle of pills. "What do you need them for?" Rena wonders. Lyons turns to him, "Hmm?" "Those pills you always take, what do you need them for?" Rena asks suspiciously. A flash of anger crosses Lyons' face but he suppresses it, returning to his smile. He takes another pill. "That's none of your business," Lyons tells him, "Oh, and by the way, did you hear?" "Hear what?" Josh asks. "Your little friend's trial starts today. I wonder how it goes," Lyons tells them. "Ben..." Joe utters. "Yes, him," says Lyons, another pill going into his mouth. "Let us go... we can help him..." Joe begs tiredly. "Shut up and eat your meatloaf," Lyons tells him. He takes out another bottle of his pills, when his cell phone rings. He places the bottle on a small table beside Rena in order to take his cell from out of his pocket. "My wife," Lyons says fondly, "I'm gonna go take this. Please, eat." He ascends the stairs yet again, and Rena looks up at the bottle of pills left behind by the Inspector. Thomas enters the living room of his blindingly white mansion, to see Eloise sitting on the couch, staring quietly. "Everything alright?" he asks. "Were we justified, Thomas? In having those boys killed?" Eloise looks teary. "What?" Thomas asks, "How can you feel bad for the people who killed our son?!" "I don't feel bad for them," Eloise explains, "I feel sorry for their parents. Their parents are in as much pain as we are now. How does that help anything?" "Pull yourself together!" Thomas demands, "The boys got what they deserved. Now, it's almost time for Benjamin Ashdale's trial. Justice isn't finished being served yet." Eloise nods, wiping her eyes, and standing, as the two begin heading off to the trial. 'Act II' Ben is standing beside his defence lawyer, Orson Michaels, in court. District Attorney Sarah Burke is standing at the side of the plaintiff, while a grand jury watches. A clerk announces, "Court is now in session, the Honourable Judge Stevenson presiding." Judge Stevenson looks at Ben and asks, "In the matter of the State vs. Ashdale, Benjamin Ashdale how do you plead?" "Not guilty," Ben utters. Orson explains, "The defence would like to plead not guilty on the account of provocation. Where on charge of murder there is evidence, if the Jury should so find, that the person charged was provoked to lose his self-control. In determining the question whether the provocation was enough to make a reasonable man do as he did, should be done so by the jury after they have taken everything into account that was said and done." Orson smiles, but Judge Stevenson utters, "Leave it for your opening statement, counsel." We flash to Orson Michaels facing the jury. We flash to District Attorney Sarah Burke presenting her rebuttal. We flash to Dr. Reynolds on the stand. Orson Michaels is standing and asks, "You diagnosed Fraser Gale as a psychopath at the age of eight, is that right, Doctor?" "That is right," Dr. Reynolds confirms. "Can you please explain to the jury how you came to such a conclusion," Orson requests. The doctor nods, "When asking Fraser about certain social situations, he showed a lack of empathy, as well as a sadistic pleasure for pain. I encouraged his parents to seek help." "But they never did?" Orson asks. "Not that I'm aware of," Dr. Reynolds replies. "Thank you," Orson says, sitting down. We flash to the D.A. cross-examining Dr. Reynolds. She begins, "So doctor, you diagnosed Fraser Gale as a psychopath ten years ago. But not all psychopaths are murderers, are they?" "No they are not," he confirms. "And over the course of ten years it is possible that he could get better?" she continues. "Without therapy? Unlikely," Reynolds comments. "But possible?" Sarah asks. "Not in my opinion," the doctor says. "In your opinion? And was it in your opinion that Joseph Hadland be detained within your hospital, almost a year ago?" she asks. "Objection!" Orson stands, "On the account of relevancy." "I'm demonstrating the lack of expertise in the witness, your honour. It was under Dr. Reynolds supervision that a patient, Elizabeth Taylor, escaped. And Joseph Hadland was detained on the account of the false advisory of Doctor Bradley Sonya, a convicted paedophile." "Dr. Sonya was a well-respected counsellor. No one knew of his secret, including the witness," Orson argues. "Overruled," the Judge announces. "It's fine. I'm done with this witness anyway," Sarah says. We flash to Orson questioning his character witnesses, first on the stand being Liz. "He's the most selfless and caring boy you could ever meet. He's always thinking of little ways to make my days better and to make our events memorable. When I heard what happened I didn't believe it," she says. "Why not?" Orson asks. She replies, "Because Ben is not a killer." We flash to Annie on the stand. "Ben has been my son's best friend since the day that they met. And he's always been such a sweet boy. He would never hurt anyone," Annie says. Flash of Brian on the stand, "I haven't known Ben too long, but he's always been there when my soon-to-be-step-son needed him, and that was good enough for me." "Great kid," Bob Miller says simply. Flash of Amanda on the stand, "Ben makes my daughter so happy. I've never met anyone so pure hearted and committed to being a good person." "He came across the country to find me," Jack says on the stand, "Just to make my daughter happy. He's that kind of person." "The nicest kid in school," Paddy smiles from the stand. "Fraser? What a great boy," Hugo Daniel smiles. "We are talking about Benjamin Ashdale," Orson informs him. "Who?" Hugo asks. We then flash to William Swift at the stand. "How do you know the defendant?" Orson asks. "He dated my daughter," William says. "Emma Swift?" Orson asks. William nods to confirm, before continuing, "She...she...she was found dead by the river, killed the same way as the other girls. I didn't know what happened. Who could have done such a thing." "What do you think happened, Mr Swift?" Orson asks. "If Ben says that he saw that monster kill her, then that's what happened. There was only two people on the riverbank that night. And I know Ben didn't do it," William states. "How can you be so sure of that?" Orson asks. "Because look at him. He's not a killer. He's the most gentle kid I ever met. My daughter loved him...she loved him so much," William begins to sob, "And Ben would have never hurt her. He only ever wanted to help her. There's only two people responsible for what happened." "Who are those two people, Mr Swift?" Orson asks. "Fraser Gale... and me. I kicked her out, when that monster was out there. It was my fault," William begins to cry. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Swift. That will be all," Orson finishes, going back to the defence table. But William shouts after him, over his tears, "Fraser Gale got only what he deserved!" "Does the prosecution have any character witnesses for rebuttal?" Judge Stevenson asks. "Just one," Sarah replies, "The prosecution calls Eloise Gale to the stand." The courtroom looks to see Eloise enter and take the stand. "Mrs. Gale. When did you first suspect that your son had been murdered?" she asks. "Only last week, when the police dug up his body," she sobs, wiping her eyes with a tissue, "We had no idea that he could have been murdered. Why would anyone want to hurt him? He was such a sweet boy. He always treated me with such respect. And he was so caring towards his fellow human and animal. He used to go out looking for lost cats and dogs, so that he could save them. He was like Mother Teresa. And all his fellow classmates loved him. He was a great kid." "Did Fraser get angry, Mrs Gale? Could he pose as a threat to someone, become violent, if he became angry?" Sarah asks. "Fraser never got angry," Eloise smiles. The Jury all nod at this, while Ben sits at the defendant's table and watches with frustration. Dean and Katie are seen to be sitting across from Mary in the latter's home. Rocky is asleep beside her. "So... the boys killed Fraser Gale in order to save you from being buried alive?" Mary recounts. "We know this must come as a shock," Katie tells her. "Guys, I know," Mary tells them. "You do?" Dean asks, surprised. "Yeah, Rena phoned me and explained—" "You got phoned by Rena?!" Katie asks, shocked. "Well, yeah..." Mary says. "We haven't got any calls from the others," Dean says, annoyed. "Well, he said he had to make it brief because people can be tracked through their phones," Mary explains. "And was it brief?" Dean wonders. "Um, I guess..." Mary says, thinking back. "You guess?" says Katie. Mary nods. "And, by the way, why the hell was I the last one to know about all this?!" Mary demands. "Well... I was there..." Katie says. "And Josh told me..." Dean adds. "And Ben told Liz," Katie finishes. "Humph," Mary states, folding her arms. "Well, he told you now," Dean points out. "Did he tell you everything?" Katie wonders. "I think so..." Mary tells them, "Fraser killed all those girls and pushed the scaffolding... he buried you in the woods so Ben killed him to save you... is that it?" "Pretty much," Dean says. "And the PI that's been on their case," Katie adds. "What?" Mary asks, turning to Katie. "Ericson Lyons," Katie says, "He's been trying to incriminate the guys. I'm sure he sent that evidence in too." "Mary," Dean starts, "If your phone call wasn't as brief as you say..." "Then this guy could have tracked Rena and the others..." Mary utters. Dean nods and Katie's eyes widen. "You know... when Rena called me, he said he'd call back soon... it's been a week and he hasn't called..." Mary tells them. "Oh, no..." Katie utters worriedly. "Do you think the PI could have...?" Dean starts. "Taken them?" Mary says, as Katie breathes heavily. "Okay, have you seen anything unusual lately? Anything that gives sign that this guy has been trying to find Rena through you?" Dean asks. "Have you?" Mary asks in turn, "How do you know he won't try to get to Josh through you, or Joe through you, Katie?" Mary asks. "Because you're the only one who didn't know..." Dean points out, "So... anything odd?" At this, Rocky wakes up and walks over to the window. He barks loudly. "Um..." Rocky barks again. "I can't think, Rocky's making too much noise," Mary says. He barks again. "What is it, boy?" Katie asks, approaching the dog and seeing that he's staring at the window. She draws the curtain back and sees outside that there is a van parked across the street with many tickets gathered on its windshield wipers. "Mary, whose van is that?" Katie asks. Mary and Dean approach the window and see the van across the street. "I don't know," Mary says, "It's been parked there for days." "Days?" Dean questions, "How many days?" "I dunno, like a week," Mary replies. "And Rena last called when?" Dean asks. "A week ago..." Mary utters. "Do you think that's Lyons' van?" Katie asks. "Let's go find out," Dean suggests. In the basement of Eric Lyons, the boys are chained up. They look at the bottle of Eric's pills on the table. "Why do you think he needs them?" Joe asks. "Because he's crazy," Josh utters. "Well, he's getting there, have you seen how he shakes," Rena comments. "Midazolam," Joe reads, "Isn't that what Liz took?" "Oh, wow, they're really addictive. You come to depend on them. Have you seen how often he takes them?" Rena says. "Swallows them like tic-tacs," Josh finishes. Rena nods. "This is our way out of here," Joe smiles. "What do you mean?" Rena asks. Joe stretches out his leg and begins waving it by the table, in attempt to knock it down, eventually hitting one of the table legs, causing the table to topple over, and the pills to fall to the ground. The bottle comes rolling towards them, and Joe forces down his wrist, picking the bottle up and placing it in his pocket. Rena and Josh look confused, but Joe smiles. The door to Lyons' van is seen opening and Katie, Mary and Dean are standing on the other side. "You know, if this isn't Lyons', some random dude is gonna be pretty pissed," Mary points out. "If he cared that much about his van he wouldn't have let it rot here and gain tickets," Dean points out as the three of them enter the van, beginning to search. "What are these?" Mary asks, picking up some papers and flicking through them. "He was looking at houses?" Dean asks. "Not just any houses," says Mary, "Our houses..." she continues to flick through them and sees that there's a big tick in pen over Hugo's cabin. "What do you think that means?" Mary asks. Dean takes the paper and looks at it, and Katie calls, "Hey what's this?" referring to the map in her hand, "He's circled somewhere..." "Where?" Dean asks, looking at it. "And what's with all this gear?" Mary asks, referring to the high-tech equipment lining the van. "Mary, come look at this, you know this place?" Katie wonders. Mary takes a look at the map and sees where it's circled, "That's Hugo's old cabin again, in the woods..." she utters upon inspection. "So... that's where he tracked the guys to?" Dean asks. "Looks like it," says Mary, "Come on, let's go." 'Act III' Back in the courtroom, Ben is on the stand, being questioned by District Attorney Sarah Burke. "Benjamin Ashdale, did you see Fraser Gale murder Emma Swift?" she asks. Ben nods, "Yes, I did. I was running towards the riverbank when I saw Fraser atop her body, forcing a baton down her throat. He ran off. And I cried over her body." "You must have been angry," Sarah comments. Ben nods, "Of course." "And to be angry would possibly be a suitable provocation to commit murder, if it happened instantly after, during a state of despair when you weren't your normal self. But you did have time to think, Ben. You chased him down the river. You didn't phone the police. You pursued him alone, in full consciousness. Why?" she asks. "I don't know...I...I didn't want him to get him away," Ben utters. "You wanted to kill him!" Sarah shouts. "No, no, that's true," Ben says. "What happened next?" Sarah asks. "I...I followed him to a boathouse. And then the door was locked," Ben says. "By who?" Sarah asks. Ben admits, "Me, I locked the door." "So he wouldn't escape?" she asks. Ben nods, "I was going to phone the police in there, where he couldn't escape. But he said that he wasn't going to let me. That he would fight me. He said that there were only two options: that he kill me or that I kill him." "And how did you respond?" Sarah asks. "I told him that I would kill him," Ben admits. "Then what happened?" she asks. "We struggled. We fought. He would have killed me if he could have. But I killed him," Ben explains. "He just died? During your struggle?" she asks. Ben nods, "Yes." "Well that would explain the bruises. But what about the broken fingers?" she asks. "I broke them. During the struggle. It was a long fight," Ben says. "During the struggle," Sarah repeats with doubt, "And why were there no bruises on you?" "There was. They healed," Ben says. "I think you're lying, Ben," Sarah says. "I'm not," Ben insists, quietly. "I think that there was no struggle. I think that you tied Fraser Gale up. And that you tortured him. That you broke his fingers and punched him to death after he was tied up," she says. Ben shakes his head, "That's not what happened." Sarah nods, "And then you buried him alone?" "Yes," Ben nods. "That's interesting," Sarah comments, picking up some photographs, "Because I have pictures here of you and three other boys burying the body. These are your friends, are they not?" Ben looks at the picture and nods, "Yes, that's them." "You still claim that you acted alone?" she asks. Ben remains silent. We flash to Sarah Burke questioning Lieutenant Richardson. "You are the officer who arrested Benjamin Ashdale, are you not?" she asks. "Lieutenant, ma'am," Richardson corrects, "And yes." "Did you believe him to be the killer?" she asks. "Sure. He looks like a killer to me. Besides, all the evidence pointed to it. It was obvious," he explains. "Do you think he acted alone?" she asks. "He didn't act alone. He had the help of three friends," Richardson explains, "The photographs and recordings clearly show that." "Well, the court has seen and heard the evidence," Sarah says, "But I'd like to hear your opinion anyway. So in your opinion, Lieutenant, would it be possible for a boy of Benjamin Ashdale's size to carry a dead body on his own from the riverbank to where the body was found." "Maybe if he had a car. But there were no car-tracks by the riverbank. The accused most definitely had help in moving the body," Richardson says. Sarah smiles, "Thank you, Lieutenant." We cut to a recess. Ben is talking to his lawyer, Orson Michaels, who says, "Ben, there is nothing we can do to protect your friends. The prosecution's evidence is too strong. They are going to keep looking for your friends and when they find them, they will be charged." Ben looks shocked at this, "No." "Sorry," Orson tells him. Dean, Katie and Mary are seen wandering through the woods. Rocky is walking alongside them. "So where's this cabin?" Dean wonders. "By the lake," Mary replies. "Which is...?" asks Katie. "There," Mary tells them, pointing at the area between some trees. The four of them wander through it and see, beside the lake, a burned-down cabin. "Rena's grandfather lived here?" Dean asks. "Not after he set it on fire," Mary tells him. Rocky barks and runs inside the cabin. "Rocky! No, it's not safe in there!" Mary calls after him, running into the cabin. She finds Rocky eating some chicken wrapped in newspaper which is sitting in the middle of the floor. "Hey, guys, come look at this!" Mary calls, and Dean and Katie run into the cabin. "Is that..." Dean starts. "Food," says Mary, "Someone's been in here..." "The guys?" asks Katie with hope. "Hopefully not, because if so, where are they now?" Mary points out. "We should keep looking," Dean suggests, "Spread out." Mary nods and beckons Rocky, forcing him to discard the food and follow her. Katie goes towards the lake and begins looking around the bank. She soon sees something shiny in the dirt and crouches down in order to retrieve it; she picks up a misfired tranquilizer dart. "Come look at this!" Katie and Dean call out at the same time, and Katie decides to take the dart over to where Dean is. "What is it?" Katie asks as her and Mary approach him. "Tire tracks," Dean says, pointing at the dirt, "Recent." "There's been a car here..." Mary says, inspecting the earth, "Katie, what did you find?" At this, Katie shows them the dart in her hand. "Is that..." Mary starts. "A tranquilizer..." Dean says, taking hold of it. "You've seen one before?" Katie asks. "On 'Take Your Son to Work Day' with my dad, yeah," Dean tells them. "So... a tranquilizer was fired around here?" Mary asks worriedly. "Are there anymore?" Dean wonders. "I only found the one," says Katie, at which Mary takes hold of the dart and puts it up to Rocky's nose. "Come on, boy, find the darts," she chants as Rocky gives it a good sniff, he then begins sniffing the ground and is followed by Dean and the girls. Eventually, he barks, and beneath his nose, Mary picks up a second dart. Rocky continues to sniff, and eventually, a third dart is found. "So... the boys were eating in the cabin... this PI guy shows up and shoots them with tranqs and then speeds off with them in a car, leaving tire tracks?" Mary concludes. "I think we need to go to the cops," Katie says. "And I know exactly which one to go to," Dean tells them. Lyons descends the basement stairs. "I know this isn't your usual feeding time, but I can't find my pills and I think I may have left them down here," he says as the schoolboys merely stare at him. "Well?" he asks; they remain silent. "Are they here?" he asks further; nothing. "What's wrong with you three?" he asks in a suspicious tone. They don't speak. "TALK!" Lyons yells, a flash of anger that doesn't cease. He goes to reach for his pills and remembers they aren't there. "Where are they?" he asks, trying to force himself to be calm. "TELL ME DAMN IT!" Lyons yells, kicking the wall in his fury. After hesitation, Rena utters with all the confidence he can muster, "You're going to have to let us go." Another flash of fury. "Tell me where they are... or so help me..." "So help you what?" Joe asks. "Boys. This isn't funny. Give them to me," Lyons demands. "We don't find this funny either. Let us go," Josh demands in turn. "Oh, boys... oh, boys, boys ,boys..." Lyons says, laughing to himself, "Can we stop this silliness? Give me my pills and no one gets hurt." "You wouldn't hurt us," Rena says, looking as innocent as possible. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" Lyons screams. "NO!" the three schoolboys scream also. Lyons takes deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down and failing. Suddenly, he pounces. He begins throwing punches at all of the boys, beginning to beat them senseless. He kicks and hits every inch he can get. Joe's eye goes black. Josh bangs his head against the wall and passes out. Rena spits out a mouthful of blood. "Where... are... the pills?" Lyons asks; more deep breaths. They're unable to answer, and he begins to hit them again. Eventually, a bottle rolls across the floor having fallen out of one of their pockets, and a smiling Lyons picks it up. "Sorry it had to come to that. But had you gave me these in the first place, it wouldn't have had to happen," he says. He opens the cap and goes to pour some pills into his hand, but nothing comes out. He looks into the bottle and sees that it's empty, and is upon the schoolboys yet again, demanding to know where his pills are whilst beating them bruised, bloody and senseless. Mary, Katie and Dean are standing in the police station, talking to Officer Larkin. "It's obvious what happened, right?" Mary asks him. "He tracked Rena from his call with Mary, just check the van," Katie says. "And he tracked them to Hugo's cabin," Dean continues, "The tranquilizer darts. The tire tracks. He found them. He knocked them out with those darts and then took them away. He kidnapped them." Greg nods at all this, "It certainly looks like that. You did good work. Who is this guy?" "Ericson Lyons," Mary says. Greg's eyes widen. "You know him?" Katie asks. Greg nods, "He was a U.S. Marshall. I met him a couple of times." "Did he seem like a crazy killer?" Dean asks. Greg shakes his head, "He was a good cop. A good guy. But, I heard that he was discharged on the account of psychological issues. He became troubled." Mary nods, "Yes. He takes pills. Midazolam." Greg nods at this, "I'll alert the station at once. We'll find him. And your friends." The three smile. Flash to the three schoolboys being beaten in the basement. Flash to Ben speaking in court. Flash to the girls and Dean in the police station. The schoolboys lay there, all unconscious, all badly injured, as a highly aggravated Lyons vacates the basement. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes